The present invention concerns a cable end-piece for a motion transmission device formed of a cable sliding in a flexible guide sheath, the end-piece being fixed to at least one end of the cable, one known prior art end-piece comprises:
a tubular body closed by a base provided with an opening for the passage of the cable, the body receiving and retaining the sheath, PA1 a seal traversed by the cable to protect the inside of the sheath. PA1 a tubular extension borne by the base of the tubular body, coaxially with the tubular body, PA1 the outer surface of the extension is provided with at least one groove connected to the inner surface by at least one channel, PA1 the material of the seal with lips, passing through the channel and forming an external seal in the groove of the outer surface. PA1 the end-piece includes at least two peripheral lips at each end of the seal with which the inner surface is equipped, PA1 the end-piece includes two external seals housed in grooves provided in the outer surface of the extension and/or of the tubular body, PA1 a plurality of limbs connect the internal seal to the external seal, PA1 the tubular body with its base and its tubular extension are produced in polypropylene and the seal is a rubbery material, PA1 the end-piece is produced by two-stage injection, in which first the tubular body, the base and the tubular extension are injected, then the part constituting the seal of the inner surface and the seal or seals of the outer surface, injection being effected from the outside through tho channel or channels connecting the groove of the outer surface to the inner surface of the tubular extension.
Cable end-pieces are used for devices for the transmission or motion by means of cables and sheaths (also called Bowden cables). Such transmissions are used in many applications, in place of rigid transmission means such as rod assemblies, such as, for example, the controls for the brakes of bicycles, motorcycles or motor cars, or for the clutch controls of motorcycles.
These flexible trans-mission devices are generally more or less exposed to the weather and become dirty. However, the dirt deposited on the outside of the sheath is carried inside the latter through the end-piece. The dirt between the sheath and the cable hardens or may even prevent the sliding of the cable.
The expression "cable" used in the present description to designate the element sliding in the guide sheath is taken in the general sense and covers the different alternative fores of cables, including piano wire.
It is already known to produce a cable end-piece of the type defined above.
It is known in particular, according to the document FR 26 14 659, to produce a cable end-piece composed of a tubular body closed by a base provided with an opening for the passage of the cable. This tubular body receives a sheath stop delimiting a seating with the base of the body to receive a seal formed of one or more thin circular plates placed one behind the other and traversed by the cable.
This solution is relatively complicated to manufacture, since it is necessary to produce the body of the end-piece, the sheath stop and the seal or seals and to place these different elements in position before being able to place the end-piece on the end of the cable.